Nervous Discussion
by SamCyberCat
Summary: Shizuka never thought she’d meet anyone who found her brother to be as much of an amazing person as she did. Or that she’d ever meet a boy who wasn’t attracted to her. YamixJounouchi [YamixJoey], Shizuka's point of view, drabble fic.


Shizuka sat nervously looking out of her window. She was watching the train station opposite her house with determined interest.

The reason for this was because of a phone call she'd received earlier that day. Living away from Domino City she didn't often hear from her brother's friends so it took her by surprise to have one of them call her.

"Hello?" she questioned nervously as she answered the phone.

"Hello," answered the caller in a confident but also slightly nervous tone, "This is Yugi calling."

She froze for a second trying to work something out in her mind. The Yugi that her brother knew had a very timid voice, not like this Yugi at all. Coming to recognise people by the tone of their voice from her previously blind state she could tell there was no way this could be that Yugi calling her.

There was the other Yugi though. The other side to him that they all saw while he was duelling. He had a strong, confident voice.

She decided this must be the Yugi she was talking to.

"This is Shizuka Kawai I'm talking to?" asked the other Yugi, snapping her out of her current wave of thought.

"Y-yes… It is," she stuttered.

"Good," was the reply, "Because I really need to speak to you about a matter of personal importance. If it isn't too bold to ask, might I come visit you?"

She swallowed a gulp, opening and closing her mouth a few times before answering, "…Yes… That will be fine."

Which was why she was so nervous at the present time.

Not because she had feelings for Yami (As the others sometimes referred to him as) however. Quite the opposite in fact.

In her life the only man who she really loved was her brother Jounouchi. He meant everything to her. He had protected her, believed in her and even fought to save her eyesight. He was the only man she needed.

Not to say she didn't have friends who were boys. From hanging around with her brother at Battle City she'd managed to make friends with quite a few boys. But this was where the problem came into play. Two of her brother's friends, Honda and Otogi, were attracted to her.

As friends she adored them and enjoyed spending time with them, but the idea of having a romantic relationship with anyone was quite daunting to her right now. She didn't feel she was ready.

For that reason she was forced to pretend she didn't see their crushes, despite not liking to lie.

And now Yami wanted to talk to her for a matter he considered to be of personal importance. Did he have feelings for her as well?

No. She hadn't known him very well back in Battle City so it wasn't possible for him to like her in the same way Honda and Otogi did. Was it?

A train pulled into the station upon that thought. Traffic was never very busy around this area so it didn't take her long to spot him. He walked casually down from the station, hands in his pockets and clearly without any luggage. This reassured her his visit wouldn't be for long. Now she just hoped that he wasn't bringing the news she dreaded he was.

She pulled herself up off her seat just in time to hear the doorbell ring then politely invited him in.

When they were both seated opposite across the living room fire there was an awkward silence. Neither was particularly skilled in social interaction.

Shizuka was waiting for him to bring up the subject he'd been so keen to talk about on the phone, which turned out to be a wise choice.

"You're probably wondering why I came here to talk to you," he started, not looking directly at her, a lack of his usual confidence.

She nodded mutely.

"It almost seems embarrassing to say this out loud…" he continued putting off what he wanted to say, "But the matter I want to talk with you about is one of… romance…"

This made Shizuka squeak involuntary before blurting out, "I'm sorry but I really can't-…"

"Forgive me, you're right of course," Yami cut in, "I thought that it would be best to ask you since you know him better then anyone but-…"

It was Shizuka's turn to silence Yami now, "Him? You mean you're not talking about… Oh, I get it now. You have feelings for my brother?"

"Yes but I understand if you don't want to talk to me about the subject, it is a little… different… for a man to have feelings for another man after all…"

"No that's not a problem at all," she answered, feeling more confident now, "I'd be glad to help you out in anyway that I can. Though I have to as, why would you come to me? You have a lot of friends who spend more time around him then I do in this time."

Acknowledging this with a nod Yami responded, "It's true, if I wanted to know about his lifestyle I could have easily asked Honda or Yugi, but they don't know the side of him that you do. You're closer to his emotional side; I saw that in Battle City. You truly adore him and see what an amazing person he is."

"You think my brother is an amazing person?" she asked. No one had ever understood that in the same way that she did.

"Yes, I do. When I duelled alongside him against the Labyrinth Brothers I saw what a strong person he is. He had a willing to fight for a goal that was so important to him, even though all of his opponents on the island had an advantage against him. By the time he gave me his Red Eyes Black Dragon to lend you could say I had developed something of a crush on him…"

"My brother is quite surprising isn't he? Even to a champion like you," she responded.

"That's another reason why I came here," he added, "Your brother can be very surprising, I can hardly predict how he's going to act most of the time. So if I was to tell him about my feelings… I can't tell how he'd respond…"

"Don't worry about that," Shizuka reassured, "My brother might be a bit of a spazz at times but he'd never want to hurt a friend's feelings. He might not know how to react to it but I'm sure he wouldn't outright reject you."

Getting up from her seat she walked over to a cabinet and took out a photo album. She placed it on the floor and opened the first page to reveal pictures of her and Jounouchi together as children.

"This is Jounouchi as I remember him," she told Yami, "It'll be easier for you to know him the way I do if I talk you through these photos."

Yami thought this was an excellent idea. The two of them spent the whole afternoon going through the album, him listening intently as she discussed what was happening on each page.

As it was time for him to leave Shizuka felt very content. She had finally met someone who admired and respected her brother as much as she did. And it was nice for her to talk about him to someone who was willing to listen.

The train pulled away from the station taking the other Yugi with it. At that point the phone rang.

Answering it for the second time that day she was faced with the more familiar voice of Jounouchi.

"Hey Shizuka, how are you doing?" he asked pleasantly.

Smiling she answered, "I'm fine big brother, how about you?"

"Not so good," he admitted, "Yami's been gone all day. I've been looking around for him but he isn't anywhere…"

"Actually there's something quite interesting about him I want to tell you…" she began. While she knew her brother wouldn't reject Yami, it could never hurt to give him a helping hand.


End file.
